Such a connector is known from the international patent application WO2009/071591 filed by the applicant, where there is provided a multi purpose connection system by integrating a Quick Connect Disconnect Coupling (QC/DC) suitable for normal operations, an Emergency Release Coupling (ERC) for controlled emergency disconnections and, alternatively a Break Away Coupling (BAC) for uncontrolled emergency scenarios. The QC/DC activation mechanism may be power-operated both ways, open and closed. The activation of the ERC mechanism is done via a “triggering device” which releases stored energy and can break ice formed thereon. By having a passive release system, disconnection is possible even in case of a power failure. In this way, upon emergency disconnection, hazardous fluids will not be lost. This is especially important in case of transfer of liquefied natural gas (LNG) for instance between a loading and unloading terminal and a shuttle tanker.
In the US patent application no. 2004/0244846, an arrangement for connection and disconnection of two end sections of pipelines for transfer of liquefied natural gas is shown. The known arrangement comprises a butterfly valve with a circular disk mounted inside the pipe sections and with articulated arms, driven by a shaft that is rotated by means of a rotating drive member on the outer perimeter of the valve housing. The pipe segments are interconnected via a two ring segments that can be moved apart in a radial direction in case of an emergency disconnection. In case of disconnection, the ring segments remain attached to one of the pipe sections.
In EP1710206 there is disclosed a guide for the free end of the pipe which leads it into the receptacle end of the pipe on the connection unit. This comprises a guide peg entering a cone providing location as connection is approached. This specially developed targeting system enables the safe connection and disconnection of the arms to the LNG carrier's manifold in dynamic conditions caused by wave-induced motions. A winch is provided on the connection unit which can reduce the load applied on the connector.
However, with such a design, the peg is not locked into the cone and hence, from time to time, the valves of the connector are taking on the loads such as the bending loads, the shear loads and the axial loads due to the movement of each vessel, the environment etc. . . .
The connector according to the present invention provides a fluid flow connector combined with a structural load diverter comprising a load bearing structure and a synchronized locking mechanism. Therefore, the present invention avoids a situation where the structural load diverter gets unlocked while the fluid connector is still locked. The connector according to the present invention has a compact design and ensures a safe connection and disconnection, avoiding the valves to be subjected to loads they are not designed for.
A further advantage of the connector according to the present invention is that it is reusable and can be tested in situ after connection. The emergency disconnection system can be rearmed without external action.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the transfer line end part assembly of the connector and the carrier end part assembly of the connector both have a conical shape for a cone-in-cone connection for which no particular orientation is hence required. The connection is facilitated.